Entre el vampiro y la pared
by Ahrial
Summary: Bree Tanner es transformada por Riley para el ejército de Neófitos de Seattle. Por supuesto, ella le odia, obligada a vivir en un ambiente tan violento, con neófitos descontrolados. Y para él, ella no existe. ¿O... si?
1. Prefacio

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer. _todos los personas son de ella. ya sea de la saga crepúsculo como de la segunda vida de bree tanner._

**Historia: **Ahrial.

**P**ara Bea y Ana. Y, bueno, para **tí**, pues también.

* * *

-_Bueno, me dispongo a escribir un ficc, que espero que os guste, y que va a tener más caps que los anteriores (vale, eso que he dicho ha sido una tontería, dado que los anteriores sólo han sido drabbles y one-shoots). Este es un Riley&Bree, ya que no me siento capaz de escribir un Draco&Hermione, como había pensado en un principio, ni tampoco un Edward&Bella._

_A ver, explico un poco: Riley transforma a Bree para el ejército de neófitos de Seattle y la historia transcurre allí. Puede que tenga un final alternativo a como se cuenta en Eclipse, no lo sé aún._

_Espero que esta idea sea bien acogida, y aviso de que una vez que empiece el curso no podré actualizar tan seguidamente como pienso hacerlo ahora._

_Si tengo que informar de algo más, lo haré al principio o al final de los caps. Ahora os dejo con el prefacio y luego subiré el primer cap._

/Por el amor de quien vosotros queráis, dejad un review! Tanto si os gusta el fic como si os repugna, hacédmelo saber mediante un pequeñito review, ok?/

Ahora, sí, el cap.

Sweet's Dreams,

**Ahrial(:**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Fue en ese momento, en se preciso momento, en ese segundo exacto, en el que se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir sin él.

Sin su mirada, de ese color escarlata, tan despiadada como podía resultar y tan dulce como sólo ella la había visto.

Sin esa sonrisa tan perturbadora, esa orgullosa y en ocasiones vanidosa que la había calado hasta lo hondo. También estaba segura de que no podría sobrevivir sin ese pelo rebelde, del color de la paja, tal vez algo más oscuro. Y sin esa ceja alzada.

Y tal como lo supo, también adivinó que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Y sus ojos parecieron brillar bajo el cielo estrellado, ese cielo que había sido testigo de innumerables pasiones, dolores, sufrimientos, amores, amistades; que había estado allí desde el principio de los tiempos. Tal vez sólo para contemplar ese instante que estaban viviendo ahora mismo. Tal vez no. Quizá ellos sólo eran parte de una historia más.

Miró hacia arriba, dado que él era más alto que ella. Y contemplando su rostro, admirando sus rasgos, se dio cuenta de que todo eso no le importaba. ¡Qué mas daba que eso estuviera prohibido! ¡Qué importaba que para el cielo, ellos no fueran más que una historia más, sólo otra más! ¡Qué importaba que en cuanto volvieran allí abajo, tuvieran que volver a comportarse cómo si no existieran el uno para el otro!

Y mandó todo a la mierda en cuanto sus brazos, en un movimiento involuntario, treparon por los brazos de Riley y se enredaron en ese pelo rebelde que ansiaba tocar desde el primer día que lo había visto.

Mandó todo a la maldita mierda cuando él agachó la cabeza y su respiración le golpeó en los labios entreabiertos. Lo mandó todo a la mierda, y acercándose más a él, pensó que en ese momento no había nada ni nadie que pudiera arrebatarle la felicidad que sentía.

Y le importó todo un comino cuando presionó sus labios contra los de él, en ese beso que tanto había ansiado.

* * *

-¡Hola, chicos/as!

Bueno, aquí tenéis el principio. Ya se que no es mucho y todo eso, pero prometo que lo que viene luego va a ser mejor, ¿si?

Por favor, un poquito de paciencia y **por favor**, dejadme un pequeñito review, que es una sonrisita en mi cara y me anima a continuar escribiendo.

:)

Gracias, gracias a todos.

**Ahrial.**


	2. Cambio de vida

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer

**Historia: **Ahrial.

—Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. A ver qué tal, ¿no? Estos primeros quizá no os gusten, pero luego... bueno, luego espero que sea mejor :). El principio tal vez os recuerde a la segunda vida de bree tanner, pero es totalmente diferente. PD. Ya adelanto que diego NO saldrá.

Muchas gracias por leer.

_Aviso: alguno de los personajes que saldrán a continuación y a lo largo de la historia son de mi invención._

Ahora, sí_._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cambio de vida. **

Frunció los labios. De nuevo tenía que estar rodeada de esa horda de patanas inservibles —más comunmente llamados por ella, "chusma"—. Ya sabía que ella misma era uno de ellos, pero no podía evitar sentirse diferente cuando observaba cómo alguno de ellos arrancaba algún que otro brazo (y, en ocasiones, incluso cabezas), tan sólo porque el otro quería sentarse en _su_ silla, o jugar con _su_ play station.

De verdad que eran insoportables cuando de trataba de videojuegos. _Él_, se había encargado de mantener ocupados a los cabeza huecas para que no armaran algún alboroto. O algo así, suponía ella. Porque la verdad es que cuando alguno de ellos se cargaba sin querer la maldita consola, se montaban follones en los que acababan muertos algunos de los implicados. Y entonces, llegaba _él_ y les echaba la bronca —y menuda bronca—, y normalmente acababa con el que había comenzado la discusión. Para que _no se repitiera más_. Ya.

Se lo llevaba escaleras arriba y durante un minuto, reinaba silencio absoluto en la sala, esperando a oír los gritos del pobre al que le hubiera tocado subir, pero no se oía nada, aunque no volvía a aparecer.

Y cuando Riley volvía a hacer acto de presencia, con el semblante más agrio de lo normal y la mirada más enfurecida, nadie se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Porque todos allí sabían que cada persona era súmamente importante, y que con cada muerte, se enfadaba todavía más. En realidad, nadie sabía por qué significaba tanto que no llamaran la atención, que no se dejaran ver, que no mataran a más vampiros, que no hubiera peleas. Nadie lo sabía, pero todos lo respetaban, porque Riley no sólo mataba a alguno cuando hacía falta, sino que era experto en torturas. Eso sí, sin llegar a matar a nadie para que luego pudiera recuperar fuerzas y volviera a ser uno más de la "tribu". O lo que fuera eso.

Luego, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad tras las muertes y las tortuas, a los dos días aparecía otro nuevo, y se volvía a repetir lo mismo de siempre, una y otra vez. Pero los más experimentados sobrevivían. Sabían que no les convenía meterse con nadie, porque podían acabar en la hoguera.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Bree se limitaba a mantenerse en las sombras. Sin participar en nada, salvando su vida. Alejándose de ÉL.

Bree bufó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el sillón en el que estaba sentada Sarah, la única un poco _normal_ allí. Ella tamibén estaba jugando con la _play_, pero era diferente a los demás. La conocía desde el primer día que había llegado allí. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

**o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~o**

_—Hola guapa— un hombre de mediana edad y barriga prominente, se acercaba a la chica con pasos lentos, como dándole opción de retroceder si lo quería._

_Bree se quedó parada, sin saber que hacer. Estaban en medio de la calle, a plena luz del día, con decenas de gente paseando por los alrededores y rozándole el brazo de vez en cuando, al pasar a su lado. La muchacha de ojos claros, de alguna tonalidad de verde, miró fijamente al señor, que se aproximaba en gabardina y con un maletín en la mano. Desde luego, la forma en la que se había dirigido a ella parecía de obrero, pero tenía pintas de empresario. Al final decidió quedarse donde estaba._

_—¿Quiere algo?— preguntó con fingida amabilidad. El hombre se paró frente a ella._

—_La verdad es que sí. Quiero hacerle una oferta de trabajo— Bree se quedó mirando al hombre y preguntándose si debía fiarse. No sabía a que venía eso, tan repentinamente. Al final se encogió de hombros internamente. La verdad es que necesitaba dinero, para largarse de una maldita vez._

—_Pues... dispare— le dijo al hombre, que había estado atento a su reacción. La sonrisa que le dirigió desde luego no fue nada tranquilizadora._

—_Soy el... director, por decirlo de alguna manera, de una empresa que alimentación que busca trabajadores jóvenes para sus establecimientos— dijo el hombre profesionalmente. La chica de pelo corto y caoba alzó una ceja._

—_¿Se refiere a los Mc'Donalds?— preguntó, sin saber que pensar del hombre. Éste rió entre dientes, pero parecía muy nervioso. El sudor le recorría la frente._

—_Qué lista— su voz tembló un poco, pero lo disimuló en seguida. Extendió la mano, como si esperara que Bree se la tomara, pero la chica se dio cuenta de que tenía una tarjeta entre los dedos—. Llámame si quieres el trabajo— estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y huír en cuanto Bree tuvo la tarjeta en las manos, pero un grito por parte de la chica lo detuvo._

_—¡Espere!— el hombre se dio la vuelta como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a ver tras suyo—. Ni siquiera se su nombre ni...—pensó un momento—... ni nada de nada. Necesito más información._

_El hombre tragó saliva y señaló con la barbilla en su dirección, como señalándole algo que había más allá._

_—Mi hijo está llegando— Bree se dio la vuelta y desde el callejón vio llegar un chico. No se le distinguía la cara, pero pudo ver que era apuesto. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había una puerta en ese callejón; suponía que la habría, porque de algún lugar tendría que haber llegado el chico. La muchacha asintió en dirección al hombre y se adentró en el callejón, alejándose de la multitud y cada vez más cerca del hijo del empresario._

—_Hola— saludó al ver que él no hacía nada—. Tu padre me acaba de hacer una oferta de trabajo pero necesito más información...— empezó. De pronto se dio cuenta del silencio que había en la calle. Giró la cabeza pero no vio a nadie paseando como hasta hacía un momento. Se volvió asustada hacia el chico, cuyos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad del callejón. Se dio cuenta de que los tenía rojos. Rojo sangre._

_Se dio la vuelta aterrada intentando huír, pero, de algún modo, el joven estaba otra vez enfrente de ella. La observaba divertido, como un cazador observa a su presa. Bree se estremeció visiblemente._

—_¡Quién eres!— gritó al chico, asustadísima—. ¡Qué quieres!_

_—¿Quién soy?— habló por primera vez el muchacho. Tenía la vez aterciopelada, increíblemente suave, y a la vez totalemente amenazadora. Bree tragó saliva conforme el chico se acercaba a ella. Avanzó hacia atrás hasta que tocó la pared con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Estaba entre el muchacho y la pared—. Eso no importa— dijo como si no hubiera habido ninguna pausa entre la preguna y la respuesta—. ¿Qué quiero?— el chico sonrió de forma macabra, sin dejar de ser absolutamente bello. Ahora que le podía ver el rostro, Bree estaba encandilada. Pénsó que no le importaría que ese muchacho la violara, si eso era lo que pretendía. Sacudió la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente—. A tí— susurró amenazadoramente._

_Bree ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que el joven hubiera pegados sus labios a su cuello, ahogando cualquier intento de que gritara pidiendo auxilio._

**o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~o**

Suspiró y frenó sus pensamientos allí. No quería recordar el fuego que luego la había recorrido. Torturándola. Quemándole todos los huesos. Haciéndola sufrir. Y luego, se había despertado y había aparecido allí. Sólo una chica increíblemente bella, cuyo nombre era Sarah, había tenido la amabilidad de explicarlo lo que le había ocurrido. Y su interior se llenó de odio, tanto por el jover hermoso, cuyo nombre había sabido más tarde que era Riley, como por el empresario gordo. Nunca había sabido lo que había sido de él. Si Riley lo había matado o había tenido piedad por ayudarlo a conseguir a su presa.

No le preguntó a Sarah ni a nadie si también le habían ofrecido un trabajo y habían jugado con ella. No le importaba demasiado, pero le dolía haber caído en su trampa. Y haber sido tan estúpida.

—Bree— la llamó Sarah. Bree volvió la cabeza en su dirección rápidamente (en un movimiento que no hubiera podido ser captado por humanos)—. ¿Sabes en qué turno les toca cazar a los de Adrian?

Bree sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Para no llamar la atención, les tocaba cazar por grupos. Afortunadamente, Sarah llevaba bastante tiempo allí —unas dos semanas, lo que allí era bastante tiempo dado que podía morir en cualquier momento— y había podido hacer que ella y Bree cazaran en el mismo turno.

"Los de Adrian" eran el _grupo, _por llamarlo así, que "reinaba" en ese lugar. Adrian tenía una especie de obsesión insana por Sarah, de modo que ella no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a su grupo. Bree la entendía perfectamente.

—Si— respondió con una mueca que se podría haber considerado una sonrisa—. Steph me confesó ayer que Leona le había permitido a Adrian cazar de día— Sarah rodó los ojos y Bree bufó—. Así que no hay problema.

Leona era... una especie de segunda al mando. Después de Riley. Cuando él no estaba lo suficientemente enfadado para comunicarles algo, se lo decía a Leona y ella se encargaba de hacerlo. Tenía a todos los hombres en la palma de su mano, y tampoco era de extrañar. Bree se imaginó cómo Adrian habría conseguido que Leona les dejara cazar de día y se estremeció un poco. Muchos se morían por cazar de día, por ver su piel refulgiendo y todo eso, pero sólo les dejaban a los expertos y experimentados (los que llevaran unas tres semanas allí). Pero a ella eso le daba exactamente igual, la verdad. Igualmente veía de noche, y la sangre no iba a saber mejor bajo la luz del sol.

—Bien— dijo simplemente. No se lo agradeció, pero Bree no esperaba que lo hiciera. Allí no había lugar para la amabilidad ni la compasión. Y ellas no eran precisamente _amigas_, aunque tal vez Sarah era lo más cercano que tenía en aquel lugar.

Bree pasó el resto del día entre libros. Había descubierto un hueco en la pared donde esconder los libros que iba robando al salir a cazar de noche, y de vez en cuando se metía allí y no salía hasta que "los de Adrian" habían salido a cazar, porque eran mayoritariamente ellos los que se divertían molestando a los demás, y no tenía ganas de que le quemaran los libros por pura diversión.

Ese día, cuando dejó de oír la voz grave de Adrian, se dejó ver y se sentó en un sillón libre, esperando simplemente a que llegara la noche para poder cazar ella. Sabía que no tenía más de un par de horas libres hasta que "Los de Adrian" volvieran y tuviera que refugiarse de nuevo. Pero como ya se sabía la "guarida" en la que estaban todos metidos, sin tener la posibilidad que explorarla (como había echo el primer día al darse cuenta de lo largos y aburridos que podían ser los días allí metida), decidió que lo único que podía hacer era seguir leyendo allí también. No le molestaba hacerlo en la oscuridad, pero lo prefería allí, con la luz de la bombilla que pendía del techo.

—¡Muchachos!— esa voz la conocía tan bien que no tuvo la necesidad de alzar la cabeza para saber que se trataba de Leona—. Voy a advertiros de que hoy viene Riley a visitaros, y que esta mañana no parecía muy contento— el gruñido que realizó sonó muy extraño en su voz aguda—. Así que hoy más os vale no meteros en problemas, porque vendrá a visitaros esta noche...— murmuró, sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Nadie le miraba pero todos lo habían escuchado.

Era mejor no enfadar a Riley.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco y pasó la hoja que llevaba leyendo desde hacía cinco segundos.

No le apetecía nada volver a ver a Riley, porque no quería recordar la noche que la había transformado, hacía una semana. Y no quería que él la ignorara como si de la misma pared se tratase, y que mirara a Leona como si fuera la luz del sol personificada. Y no quería que les dijera que _ella_ tenía que estar contenta, ni que les echara la bronca.

_Ella._ Siempre _ella_. Y todavía no sabía quién era´, sólo que era sumamente importante para todos. Sobre todo para él. Y por eso la odiaba.

Aunque no lo admitiera.

* * *

_Hello :)_

Bueno, ¿qué tal el primer cap? Si, lo se, muy aburrido. Ni siquiera a salido Riley del todo. Pero todo comenzará a partir del capítulo 4 o 5 calculo yo. Mientras, bueno, os estoy informando de cómo funcionan las cosas allí. Es bastante complicado, pero menos mal que Stephenie me dejó las pautas. Es más o menos igual, sólo que saben que el sol no les quema y cosas así...

No os quiero aburrir, así que me voy.

Pero, por piedad aunque solo sea...

**un reviewcito, please porfa.**

**Unbeso!**

**Ahrial.**


	3. La hoguera

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer

**Historia: **Ahrial.

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**.o.**

**Aquiita: **Gracias guapa, espero que este cap. te guste :)

**IsabellionaxCullen: **Muchaas gracias por tu apoyoo! Jaja puues luego va a ser peor :)

**Lulu Cullen: **De verdaad espero que te guste :D

* * *

_Holaa :)_

_Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo cap.! Recordad que por ahora estoy situando... pero voy a intentar que este capítulo seaa mejor que el primero. Aiins, me encanta Riley y por eso intento hacerlo a cómo de verdad parecía en el libro._

_Y, por piedad, un pequeñito review, ¿Si?_

_Se os quiere ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La hoguera.**

Dejó en el suelo la cáscara vacía que era ahora el humano _—_o humana, no lo sabía_— _del que había estado alimentándose. Ya había matado a dos personas aquella noche, y se sentía bastante saciada (apenas sentía una quemazón sorda en su garganta, pero ya estaba acostumbrada). Era increíble cómo en sólo una semana que llevaba transformada en vampiro había conseguido apadtarse, tal y como otros no habían conseguido hacer. Aquello era bastante fácil: los que eran inteligentes _—_todo lo inteligente que te puede ser cuando te domina esa furia que sientes al ser neófito y esa quemazón insufrible continuamente en la garganta_—_, sobrevivían. Y los que no, pues morían en el intento. Aunque, Riley siempre les decía que no podían permitirse muchas muertes. (_¡Qué acabas de hacer! ¡¿Acaso has roto mi XBox! ¡NO ERA TUYA CACHO CAPULLO! ¿A quién llamas capullo? ¡Te voy a partir la cara cabrón!. ¡ZAS!)_

Bree pestañeó y miró a su alrededor. Aspirando, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún humano al menos en un kilómetro a la redonda, y supuso que su equipo de caza (entre ellos, Sarah y Steph), habría acabado con los restantes. También olió una columna de humo que salía de detrás de aquel camión, y aventuró que habrían quemado los cuerpos para no dejar rastro ni huellas, tal y cómo les decía Riley que debían hacer. Con un cuerpo en cada mano, Bree salió disparada hacia el hoguera que había olido y se paró cuando vio a un vampiro arrojar el cuerpo del que se había alimentado a la hoguera que crecía con un lentro crepitar de llamas. A su lado había un montón de cáscaras humanas, sin sangre en las venas.

—¡Eh, tú!— llamó al vampiro cuyo nombre desconocía—. ¿Has creado tú la hoguera?

El vampiro se volvió hacia ella y le clavó sus ojos carmesís. Bree no se inmutó ante el escáner que le estaba realizando, pues ella también lo estaba analizando. Llevaba el pelo rubio y largo recogido en una cola y sus labios estaban fruncidos en un rictus algo extraño. Era bello, por supuesto. Cómo todos. Tal vez él tuviera un _algo_ que lo hiciera parecer más salvaje. Pero eso a Bree le daba igual. Había descubierto por el tono de sus ojos que no debía de llevar más de dos días transformado. Y por lo tanto podía ser muy, muy peligroso.

—No— respondió tras una pausa. Bree ni siquiera asintió y lanzó los cuerpos a la hoguera desde la distancia en la que se encontraba. Los dos cayeron en el centro. Se dio la vuelta con intención de largarse de allí, pero lo que dijo a continuación ese vampiro la dejó sorprendida:— Ya estaba cuando he llegado, pero he visto a una chica prenderla con algo de gasolina.

Bree se dio la vuelta lentamente, verdaderamente asombrada po lo que acababa de oír. No sólo no le había atacado cuando le había preguntado (algo que habría considerado normal en esos brutos que tenía como compañeros de "casa"), sino que le había respondido coherentemente y con una frase bastante larga. Giró la cabeza hasta poder verlo con el rabillo del ojo, pero él se había vuelto de nuevo hacia las llamas y seguía echando los cuerpos humanos apilados a su lado a la pira.

Lo miró extrañado, pero aún sin darse la vuelta del todo dijo:

—Apágala cuando te vayas. Y... tira los restos.

Seguramente un neófito normal la habría mandado a la mierda, pero éste simplemente asintió, y Bree pudo darse con un canto en los dientes. Por primera vez no tendría que ser ella la sensata que apagara la hoguera y desperdigara las cenizas por la carretera. Con un encogimiento de hombros empezó a correr hacia la guarida.

* * *

Pasó la página con aire aburrido hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. A esas alturas de la noche, sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y salió del agujero de la pared donde se refugiaba de los salvajes neófitos. Con una sola mirada de reojo se fijó en que todos los demás también se habían quedado en silencio y como estatuas. Adrian, con un puño cerca de la cara de una vampira que no había visto nunca, y algo más atrás, otro vampiro con un brazo arrancado en la mano.

Detrás de un sillón medio destrozado y descolorido estaba el neófito al que pertenecía el brazo, en un rincón y con una expresión que mezclaba el miedo y la ira.

El que Bree temía apareció por la puerta con cara de haber de haber comido algo asqueroso. Bree rió internamente pensando que esa era su cara.

Adrian apartó el brazo extendido de la cara de la chica en cuanto Riley se dio la vuelta. Desde luego, quería dar buena impresión. Y el vampiro sin brazo, de repente volvía a tenerlo. Era bastante difíciil que toda la sala se quedara en silencio, pero el miedo y respeto que les inspiraba Riley (él también los había convertido), había conseguido acallar a los salvajes esos. Bree observó con cierta satisfacción cómo Riley miraba amenazadoramente a Adrian. Éste le sostuvo la mirada con desafío, y al final Riley lo dejó en paz.

—Estúpidos— fue lo primero que dijo. A Bree no le sorprendió, siempre estaba inultándolos—. ¿Cómo se os ocurre crear una hoguera en medio de la ciudad?

Algunos de los vampiros se miraron entre sí con temor, pero Bree sólo alcanzó a pestañear. ¿Se refería a su grupo? ¿No le había dicho ella al vampiro guapo que apagara las llamas y esparciera los restos? Primero miró confundida alrededor, para ver si lo veía, pero luego se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo había podido dejarlo a cargo de algo así? ¿De verdad había esperado que lo hiciera? Definitivamente aquel chico rubio no estaba en esa sala.

—El turno de las dos— musitó. Bree apretó las mandíbulas al saberse entre ellos—. Por su culpa los periódicos de Seattle se han puesto las botas— mostró el periódico empapado. Fuera debía llover. Cuando Bree se fijó en el pelo empapado de Riley, más oscuro debido a la lluvia, aprobó esa teoría—. Al parecer hay un asesino en serie que se dedica a quemar a sus víctimas, de las que sólo quedan cenizas— la expresión de Riley era del más obsoluto odio. Quizá se pareciera al odio que sentía Bree hacia él mismo—. Estáis llamando demasiado la atención—rugió.

Algún valiente se puso en pie de improvisto.

—Esto normalmente no ocurre. Siempre hay alguien que se encarga de apagar la hoguera— Bree miró con temor a la vampira que acacaba de hablar y se encogió un poco más en su sitio, rezando porque nadie le huiera visto apagar la hoguera las anteriores veces. Algunas cabezas asintieron temerosas ante lo que acababa de decir la chica. La cabeza de Sarah se encontraba entre ellas.

—Ya veo— dijo suavemente. Quizá fue eso lo que dio más miedo—. Y supongo que nadie sabrá quién es. Y él mismo tampoco será. Seguramente sólo habría aparecido el culpable si yo estuviera dispuesto a recompensarle por haber apagado la hoguera las anteriores veces. ¡Qué estúpidos! No hace falta que os amenace para que hagáis lo que debéis hacer— algunos le miraron con odio mal disimulado, aunque Riley no se inmutó. Bree ni siquiera miró hacia arriba. Estaba demasiado asustada, y no pensaba decir que había sido ella la que había apagado la hoguera las otras veces.

A Bree le pareció que Riley susurraba un "Imbéciles" por lo bajo. Parecía que incluso iba a darse la vuelta y dejarlos en paz. Bree cruzó los dedos para que así fuera.

—Yo se quién ha sido— susurró una voz entre la multitud. Riley se dio la vuelta rápidamente, como movido por un resorte, y analizó a todos los presentes uno por uno. Bree sintió el peso de su mirada durante unos segundos.

—Quién ha hablado— no fue una pregunta, fue un rugido.

Había muchas personas en pie, pero todo el mundo se dio cuenta cuando un joven vampiro —tanto por su tamaño como por el color de sus ojos, de un escarlata intenso—, se levantó y alzó la cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Riley alzó una ceja con actitud de superioridad.

—¿Acaso tú sabes quién apagaba normalmente la hoguera?— inquirió, seguramente dudando de que eso fuera verdad.

—Si.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, hasta que Riley bramó:

—¿Y a qué esperas para decírmelo?

El joven de cabello rizado y sonrisa perfecta alzó la comisura derecha de la boca al ver la desesperación del vampiro. No parecía en absoluto asustado, al contrario que Bree, que si hubiera podido, hubiera estado blanca y con la respiración agitada. Rezó (no supo muy bien a quién), para que ese chico se equivocara.

—No se su nombre— repuso el chico. Bree casi suspiró de alivio y Riley frunció los labios con gesto de asco—, pero te la puedo señalar.

Algunos vampiros miraron a us alrededor.

—¿"La"?

—Ajá— afirmó. Parecía tan extraño que dos vampiros —uno de ellos neófito—, estuvieran teniendo una conversación civilizada, que Bree supo a ciencia cierta que aquel chico sí sabía quién había apagado las hogueras. El chico miró a su alrededor un momento y su mirada se paró en Bree, que se encogió todavía más—. Es ella— la señaló con la cabeza y los ojos de Bree se abrieron más de lo normal. Estaba aterrada—. Cada noche apaga la hoguera y esparce las cenizas.

La boca de Riley se crispó momentáneamente, y por sus ojos pasó un destello que Bree no pasó por alto. Algo que desde luego, no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

—¿Es cierto?— le preguntó Riley, dirigiéndose a ella. Bree alzó la cabeza,decidida a no dejarse intimidar. Juntó las manos, e intentó que no se notara que estaba nerviosa,

—Si, lo es— le salió bastante bien.

—Ya veo...— durante un minuto nadie dijo nada. A Riley se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, cada vez más grande. Bree se preguntó qué estaría pensando—. Ven aquí— le indicó con un dedo que se acercara, y Bree se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, pero no le importó demasiado. Estaba ocupada intentando leer en el interior de Riley.

En un segundo estaba junto a Riley, que tenía en la cara una mueca de satisfacción.

—Adrian... ya sabes lo que hay que hacer— por un momento, Bree pensó que Riley había mandado a Adrian matarla, pero cuando éste asintió con una mueca de desidia, supo que no era así. De pronto, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la sala, y una vampira se hallaba en el suelo, siendo golpeada una y otra vez por Adrian. Alguien se lanzó sobre el neófito y consiguió arrancarle un brazo, y más allá, una vampira intentaba morderle el cuello a otra, que le tiraba de los peros furiosamente.

Si, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sólo el chico joven de pelo rizado, y pocos más, estaban sentados en los sillones, leyendo algo o jugando con un móvil.

—Tú— la llamó Riley. Bree le miró, apartando su atención de los brutos esos—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó bruscamente. Bree frunció el ceño. Pensó que lo menos que podía hacer él, al transformarla, debía ser aprenderse su nombre, ¿o no?

—Bree— dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Ya. Sígueme— acotó el otro, caminando hacia la salida. Bree, sin desacer el ceño fruncido y negándose a dar la espalda al resto de los neófitos, caminó hacia atrás hasta subir las escaleras y hallar la puerta de la salida. Tanteando con los dedos, abrió la puerta girando el pomo y salió tras Riley.

Afuera estaba amaneciendo, los rayos de sol creando una atmósfera que antes de ser transformada, Bree se habría sentado a degustar.

—Qué quieres— le atajó cuando Riley se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Hm...— sonrió de lado con sus labios llenos. Bree los contempló unos instantes, y luego clavó su mirada en los ojos del vampiro—. Necesito que me ayudes— y sonó más cómo una orden que cómo una petición. No se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba _ordenando._

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque eres la única que tiene algo de sesera en esa comunidad de _australopitecos.— _respondió Riley. Bree entrecerró los ojos—. Y porque si no lo haces, te mataré— dijo sin ningún tipo de reparo. Sintió que había perdido cuando bajó la mirada. Lo único que podía hacer para salvar la vida era hacer lo que Riley le dijera.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó al fin, alzando la mirada desafiante. No se sentía en absoluto así, pero quería parecer segura. _Debía_ parecerlo.

—Buena chica— sonrió con sorna.

Bree frunció el ceño una vez más, desconfiando de la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Riley.

* * *

**Hola :)!**

**Buenoo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Yaa a partir de ahora va a ser menos aburrido, palabra de boy scout! (YN)**

**Bieen aquí teneis a Riley (al que quiero con todas mis fuerzaas!). ¿Qué está tramandoo? Chun-chun.**

**Lo averiguaréis en el próximo capítulo!**

**:D**

**Pero os aseguro que vaa a sorprendeer(:**

**Buenoo... ya veis que Bree no tiene en mucho estima a mi querido Rileycitoo (xd. vale, perdón.), peroo a partir de ahora se van a estrechar lazoos... (L..) ^^**

**Buenoo ya os dejo en paaz, volveré en un par de días o tres, que me voy de excursión :D**

_**Por favoor! Un pequeñito review, aunque sólo sea para decirme lo malo que es el fic, me alegraría el díia!**_

**_OS QUIERE,_**

Ahrial(:


	4. La misión de Riley 1

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer

**Historia: **Ahrial.

**.o.**

_Hola:)!_

_Antes de nadaa... muchísimas gracias! Ya see que 8 reviewcitos no son nadaa... pero me hacen una ilusión cada vez que los leoo :) Me encantaa que os gustee.. y lo hagoo con toda la ilusión esperando que el proximo os guste aún más!_

_Buenoo... gracias especiales a:_

breefan: me alegra muchísimo que te gustee... en serio! Muchas gracias:D

Aquiita: segundo caap. que me dejas review (creo que eres la misma, porque no estás en tu cuenta :S) Pero muchísimaas graciaas por tu apoyo! Puues ahora lo verás :) (y por cierto, mi excursión, genial xd)

manu cullen: Gracias linda! Me ha alegradoo mucho tu review! ;)

lena: Hola! jeje puues gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo, en serio :D un besicoo!

IsabellionaxCullen: Muchísimas gracias guapa :) Aiins no sabes lo feliz que me ponee abrir la bandeja y leer mensajes como el tuyo (segundo consecutivo :P). Espero que este cap. te gustee!

* * *

_Buenoo creoo que mi ronda de agradecimientos a terminado! Ahoraa si, os dejo con el 4º capítulo ;)_

_PD: Se me olvidaba! Se me olvidaba suplicaar por un review!_

Ahora, sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La misión de Riley 1.**

El ruido de la sala contigua a su "guarida" no la dejaba concentrarse. Intentaba fijar la vista en un punto fijo y dejar la mente en blanco. No pensar en nada, simplemente.

Bufó cuando una nueva explosión sonó al otro lado de la pared. Era _imposible_ concentrarse con ese ruido, y mira que era una vampira. No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza lo que le había dicho hacía unas horas Riley.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y, aunque no lo necesitaba en absoluto dado que no tenía que respirar, inspiró profundamente, intentando relajarse.

**.0.**

_—Buena chica— sonrió con sorna._

_Bree frunció el ceño una vez más, desconfiando de la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Riley._

_—Sabes perfectamente que tu vida depende de que cumplas lo que te voy a mandar, ¿hm?__— preguntó. Parecía tan divertido que a Bree la hirvió la sangre (o lo que fuera que tuviera dentro), y se imaginó a sí misma pegando un puñetazo a su bonita cara, borrando inmediatamente esa sonrisa sarcástica que tan bien le quedaba. Con una bofetada interna, Bree borró esas cinco últimas palabras de su mente. Solamente quería borrarle esa sonrisa sarcástica._

_La joven vampira se vio obligada a asentir, intentando disimular esa mueca de profundo asco. No le salió muy bien._

_—Ok__— calló un momento, seguramente pensando en cómo decir lo que iba a decir a continuación__—. Tú, simplemente, consigue hacerte un hueco en el grupo de Adrian__— dijo rápidamente, pero sin quitar ese tono de mandato. Bree frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué _coño_______ quería él eso? Además... Se suponía que Riley no sabía que Adrian era el que "mandaba", por así decirlo. Se encogió de hombros internamente, decidiendo que le daba igual cómo se hubiera enterado, y por qué lo estaba permitiendo._

_—¿Por qué?__— inquirió rebelde. No pensaba cometer semejante suicidio sólo porque al gilipollas de Riley le diera la gana. Y, además, no quería obdecer cómo un perrito faldero, odiaba el tono en el que se dirigía a ella._

_—Eso no te importa__— dijo despacio, como si tratara con un retrasado mental. Bree no bajó la cabeza, pero estaba medio aterrada._

_—Claro que sí__— le contradijo__—. No pienso arriesgar mi vida sólo porque a tí te apetezca jugar a los espías__— una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro, y eso la enfureció aún más__—. No pienso hacerlo__— repuso decidida._

_Riley se adelantó en una milésima de segundo y atravesó el espacio que los rodeaba. La agarró del antebrazo y apretó con una fuerza que le habría partido el brazo de haber sido humana. Ahora sólo le dolía, pero era una clara amenaza._

_—Harás lo que yo te diga__— susurró amenazadoramente__—. Por tu bien._

_Bree intentó zafarse, pero Riley la agarró con más fuerza, impidiendo que escapara._

_—No__— insistió__—. Lo haré en cuanto me digas por qué quieres que lo haga. O...__— pensó en decir "o puedes matarme, si quieres", pero no era tan tonta como para eso, ni tenía tan poco instinto de supervivencia. Sabía que Riley no dudaría en matarla._

_—¿O...?_

_Bree no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero siguió forcejeando. Tampoco respondió. Riley aflojó su agarre a los pocos segundos, al ver que Bree se había quedado quieta. Al ver que se había "rendido", repuso divertido:_

_—Ya me parecía a mí__— se alejó un par de metros, dejando a Bree con el brazo dolorido. Es cierto que ella tenía más fuerza que él, dado que era más joven, pero Riley podía matarla en cuanto quisiera. Y si no podía él, Adrian y los otros se encargarían de ello._

_La neófita le miró al fin, viendose reflejada en esos ojos carmesís. Tragó saliva y la garganta le ardió, como de costumbre._

___—Hm...__— dudó. No quería volver a insistir para que le dijera para qué quería que se infiltrara en "los de Adrian", porque ya había visto que Riley tenía poca paciencia, pero tenía muchísima curiosidad__—... No sé cómo hacerlo__— dijo al final._

_—Eso no es mi problema__— sonrió con socarronería. Y de nuevo Bree le quiso pegar un puñetazo. Estrechó los ojos y después de un instante le preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad:_

_—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga yo?_

_Riley se encogió de hombros y respondió con indiferencia._

_—Ya te lo he dicho. Creo que eres la más normal. Tienes instinto de supervivencia y sabes que si nos pillan en Seattle, estamos perdidos. Por eso apagabas las hogueras__— explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_Bree no entendía nada._

_—Espera, espera__— dijo pestañeando__—. ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya... ya sé que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos. Pero, ¿por qué?__—inquirió confusa. No entendía nada de nada. Ni porque Riley les había transformado a todos ellos, ni porque lo había echo si luego se tenían que ocultar._

_—Eso tampoco te importa__— la acotó, cortante__—. Limítate a estarte atenta, respecto a eso__— Bree bufó, pero supo que tenía que estar callada._

_Riley parecía tener las mandíbulas apretadas, como si estuviera esperando a que Bree insistiera o dijera algo. Pero al ver que no decía nada, hizo amago de darse la vuelta._

_Bree no intentó detenerle, pero murmuró:_

_—¿Qué tengo que conseguir?_

_Riley la miró de reojo._

_—Simplemente, entra. Entra y gánate la confianza de Adrian__— sonrió de nuevo, de medio lado. A Bree le dieron ganas de estrangularle __—otra vez__—._

_—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?__— preguntó desesperada Bree. Pero, de todas formas, tampoco esperó que Riley le respondiera._

_El vampiro se limitó a ignorarla y echó a correr en dirección norte, hacia la ciudad. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y Bree deseó que tuviera cuidado con el sol. No deseaba que los descubrieran. Una sensación extraña la embargó cuando perdió de vista a Riley y, con expresión desolada, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia la guarida donde, como supo, todos esperaban atentos para ver qué había ocurrido._

**.0.**

Bree apretó las mandíbulas y con un movimiento salió del agujero donde había estado recluída, intentando pensar cómo hacerlo. Cómo ganarse la confianza de Adrian.

Sabía que su vida (o su no vida), dependía de ello.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Ella no había tenido don de gentes, y Adrian la intimidaba. Suspiró. Lo peor que le podía pasar por intentar ganarse a Adrian era morir, ¿no? E iba a hacerlo cómo no lo intentara, asi que daba igual.

Intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo y miró a su alrededor.

Ese día todos estaban un poco... alborotados. Sillas y mesas volaban por el aire y alguna que otra pierna colgaba o estaba tirada por ahí. Bree puso los ojos en blanco. Era igual que estar encerrada con adolescentes hormonales, pero a lo bestia.

Adrian estaba... ocupado, por decirlo así, y de todas formas no quería acercarse a él, así como así. En una esquina, junto a una pantalla de plasma y sentado en un puff de color rosa, estaba Steph.

Era el único de "los de Adrian" cuyo nombre conocía (debía darle las gracias a Sarah por hablarle tanto de él), y para suerte de ella, no era especialmente agresivo. Desde su posición pudo ver su pelo corto y negro, y aunque estaba de espaldas, podía recordar su rostro prefectamente: nariz respingona, rostro pecoso. Y guapo.

Bree volvió a suspirar en cuanto vio a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Movía frenéticamente el mando de la _play_ con la que estaba jugando, y debido a los movimientos, su espeso pelo rubio se movía de un lado a otro, dándo de vez en cuando a Steph en el rostro (seguramente, muuy seguramente, sólo de casualidad).

Bree se acercó intentando hacer mucho ruido, para que Steph se diera cuenta de su presencia. Durante un cuarto de hora, a lo mucho, siguió jugando a ese juego, que al parecer consistía en ganar una carrera al contrincante, que en su caso era la chica rubia despampanante. Bree se mantuvo de pie, sin cansarse ni una pizca (ventajas de ser vampiro).

Al llegar a la línea de meta, la pantalla de arriba se iluminó y un "winner" enorme, la llenó. No supo de quién era el coche ganador hasta que Steph se levantó furioso y arrojó su puff a la otra punta de la sala. La chica rubia reía melodiosamente, atrayendo algunas miradas.

Cuando se le pasó su regañina, Steph se percató de Bree, que esperaba con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro, mirándole fijamente.

—Ehh...— comenzó al no librarse de la mirada de la neófita—... ¿hola?— saludó inseguro. Bree se moría de nervios, pero intentó disimularlo moviendo un poco la mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola. Eres... ¿Steph?— fingió que no sabía cómo se llamaba. La rubia la observaba como si fuera poca cosa, y su mirada estaba poniendo nerviosa a Bree.

—Esto... sí. Y tú eres... la chica del agujero, ¿no?— Ah. Asi que tenía un mote. La chica del agujero. Oh, vaya. Se sentía halagada. La rubia guapa la miraba intentando esconder una sonrisa. Bree estuvo a punto de soltarle: "Y a tí cómo te llaman: ¿La puta del agujero?"—. Tú conoces a Sarah, ¿verdad?— dijo sin darle tiempo a responder a su anterior pregunta.

—Sí. Eh... yo soy Bree— asintió Bree. Durante un minuto no dijeron nada, y la tensión parecía respirarse en el ambiente. Se podría haber cortado con una cuchillo jamonero.

—Esto... ¿Y quieres algo?— Bree se golpeó mentalmente.

—¿Que si quiero algo?— la rubia la observaba como si fuera algo retrasada y se apresuró a constestar:— Claro, vengo a retarte— señaló con la cabeza la _play_ y dio gracias a sus reflejos de vampiro. En el rostro pecoso de Steph se formó una sonrisa.

—Claro. Esta vez voy a ganar. Con Stella antes no he podido. Qué jodida— señaló a la rubia con la cabeza, que tenía en los labios una mueca. El neófito se sentó en otro puff que tenía a mano y cogió el mando inalámbrico de la play station. Bree, después de mirar de reojo a la tal Stella, se sentó en el puff verde que había desocupado.

Stella puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta con un seco y despectivo:

—Adiós, Steph— Steph asintión a modo de despedida simplemente y la rubia se dio la vuelta ofendida.

Bree cogió dubitativamente el mando y lo observó desde todos los ángulos (¡Cómo coño se usaba eso!). En cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada de Steph, lo cogió profesionalmente y miró a la pantalla, que ahora estaba azul. Las palabras "insert disc" en blanco destacaban en la pantalla.

Steph tenía en su mano algunos discos.

—Vale, pues a cual quieres jugar: ¿Need for Speed pro Street, el most wanted o... al Race Driver Grid? Los tres son la ostia.

Bree se quedó en blanco. No tenía ni idea de lo que le acababa de preguntar. Su mente vampírica le dijo que esos debían ser los juegos —obviamente—, pero no tenía ni idea de ninguno de los tres. Steph, al darse cuenta de su expresión, dijo:

—Bueno, si quieres, puedes elegir algún otro...—señaló con un gesto de la mano una estantería que, por arte de magia, estaba intacta y llena de discos y discos que Bree se imaginó que serían juegos robados para la play station. Tragó saliva y dijo al instante:

—No, no... Esos están bien— al no tener ni idea de cual elegir, se pasó a lo fácil:— ¿Tú cual prefieres?

—Hm... a ver, los del Need for speed son los putos amos con los gráficos— ¿es que ese tío siempre tenía que decir palabrotas en todas las frases?—, pero el Race Driver Grid parece más real...

Bree le miró, intentando no desorbitar mucho los ojos. ¿Dónde la había metido Riley? Si tenía que pasar por eso para ganarse la confianza de Steph... y ese era sólo el primer paso. Que ella supiera, sólo había una mujer en "los de Adrian", llamada Lorenna. Y era... bueno, era impresionante. De melena larga y rizada de color oscuro, busto prominente y sonrisa encantadora. Muy carismática, al contrario que ella. Iba a ser totalmente imposible formar parte de ellos.

—¿Y tú cual prefieres?— le preguntó al ver que Bree no reaccionaba.

—Esto... me da igual. Todos me parece iguales— Steph la miró como si hubiera dicho algo gravísimo—. Esto... qu-quiero decir— Bree intentó no tartamudear. Por dios, era una vampira, era imposible que estuviera temblando—, jaja, ¡es broma...! No me parecen los tres iguales, qué va— negó fervientemente—. El... Speed for Street...

—Need for Speed— la corrigió amablemente. Bree le miró de reojo. Su memoria vampírica debía de estar trascocada por los nervios.

—Eso. Puees... sí, me parecer mejor el Need for Speed.

—Ah, bien. A mí tambien. El Race es una puta mierda. ¿El pro street o el most wanted?

—Most... wanted.

—¡Genial! Pues prepárate, te voy a ganar. Pero más te vale darme algo de pelea, no me gustan las victorias fáciles. ¡Joder!— exclamó de improvisto. Ya estaba tardando en decir la palabrota.

—De... acuerdo— asintió Bree poco convencida. El carácter amable de Steph la relajaba un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que no tenía que cagarla.

* * *

—¡Toma!— gritó Bree en su sexta victoria. Alzó un puño al aire y vio con satisfacción cómo la cara de Steph se contraía en una mueca enfadada. Pero sabía que no lo hacía en serio.

—Coño, no se cómo lo haces— un grupo de gente estaba en corro, viendo cómo de nuevo Bree ganaba al neófito.

—Muajaja— rió. La pantalla indicaba un 6-0 y algunos vampiros reían entre dientes al ver la cara de enfado de Steph. Aún así, tras ellos, seguía habiendo un gran alboroto, al parecer había una pelea entre dos chicas (se escuchaba de fondo: ¡PELEA, PELEA! ¡Venga, Tina, tírale de los pelos! ¡Carol, tú puedes con ella!)

—¡Quiero la revancha!—exclamó Steph por sexta vez. Bree le miró divertida.

—¿Seguro? No creo que puedas conmigo.

—¿Ah, no? Vale, quizá yo no, pero ya verás cómo Tom si que puede. ¡Thomas!— le llamó. Un vampiro que se encontraba entre el corro de los que observaban se adelantó un paso con expresión socarrona—. Aquí Bree dice que puede contigo.

Bree se encogió un poco, asustada del gran tamaño de Tom. Inspiró profundamente y un olor extraño le penetró en las fosas nasales. La quemadura de su garganta le indicaba que era hora de salir a cazar.

—¿Eso dice? Bien, vamos a comprobarlo.

Bree se levantó en un movimiento fluído del puff y encaró a Tom y a Steph. Con una sonrisa mental pensó que ya había visto al tal Tom antes. Formaba parte de "los de Adrian". Genial. Tenía que jugar con Thomas.

—Esperad. Tengo sed— les dijo Bree. De algún lugar de su mente le llegó una idea brillante. Tenía que salir a cazar con ellos. Tenía que hablar con Adrian.

—¿Te estás rajando?— preguntó con voz grave Tom. Sabía que asentir a eso era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

—No, no— se le había ocurrido una idea—, pero si estoy sedienta no me voy a poder concentrar y no te ofreceré una buena pelea— puso los brazos en jarras y les preguntó a Tom y a Steph:— ¿Queréis venir conmigo? Así luego quizá estéis más concentrados y me podáis ganar— sonrió.

Los dos vampiros se dirigieron una mirada significativa. Tom le asintió a Steph y este compuso una mueca de resignación.

—Está bien— asintió Thomas—. Pero más te vale ganarme— Bree tragó saliva. No sabía lo bueno que era Tom, y además acababa de descubrir que el juego se le daba de maravilla. Tal vez sólo habia sido cuestión de suerte. Quizá luego perdiera en seguida y Tom acabara con ella por hacerle perder el tiempo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, si no Riley la mataría. Había sido muy claro. Si no se hacía un hueco en "los de Adrian", estaba muerta.

Bree asintió y se abrió paso entre las personas que había congregadas. Algunos le dirigieron una mirada amedrentadora.

Intentando no darle la espalda a nadie, salió a fuera, con Steph y Tom a los lados. Intentó no sonreír, pero se sentía casí feliz. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ganarse la confianza de Adrian. Tenía que ganar a Tom y luego decirles que quería competir con Adrian. Ofrecerle una buena pelea y dejar que ganara. Así estaría feliz. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, la admitiera.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy positiva, pero más le valía serlo.

Antes de empezar a correr, antes de dejar llevarse por el instinto de vampiro, dio gracias a la play station que tanto había despreciado anteriormente. Quizá ahora había sido su salvación.

* * *

_Hola:)!_

_¿Qué tal todooos? Bieen pues aquí el cap. 3._

_Espero que os haya gustaado... la play station ha jugado un papel muy importante en este capítulo xD, y mirad que nunca convencí a mis padres para que me compraran una... :)_

_Bueno, ya véis qué le ha pedido Riley, pero la pregunta es... ¿por qué? ¿Para qué quiere que Bree se infiltre en "los de Adrian"? Puues lo veréis si seguís la historia. Cuando se gane la confianza de Adrian, Riley le dará mas instrucciones. Bueno, que no os quiero adelantar las cosas._

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque me ha costado horrores escribir el cap. Es que se me perdió cuando lo tenía casi todo escrito y me dio mucha rabia tener que reescribirlo todo otra vez._

_Bueno, dejo de lamentarme y espero que os haya gustado —ya lo he repetido varias veces—._

_Y, sobre todo, _**muchas gracias.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias. A todos.**

Y, por piedad, un review chiquitito, aunque sólo sea para decirme lo mala que es la historia.

Sweet's Dreams :)

Ahrial.


End file.
